


Day Three Hundred Twenty-Five || A Great Discovery

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [325]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Their world has been changed and molded by innovations in technology. But sometimes she wonders if it's entirely a good thing.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [325]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Kudos: 18





	Day Three Hundred Twenty-Five || A Great Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to days 250, 254, 269, 300, 303, 309, and 313!)

Ah, the world of body modification. For years now, humans have blurred the line between man and machine, integrating their technology into their very beings. Whether it’s cosmetic mods to alter a person’s appearance, functionality mods like medical equipment, or convenience mods to enhance a person’s everyday life, there are few humans alive today who don’t have _some_ kind of relationship with mods.

It was a great discovery, the ability to merge technology and biology.

But like every great discovery...it has its misuse.

All over the globe, black markets have sprung up for tech. Stolen mods are a hot commodity. People are often beaten or killed to pry the mods from their bodies to be resold and earn the killer a quick dollar. Even the tech itself is often mutilated: torn apart and put back together in ways to circumvent regulations and allow someone with enough cash to wield mods with illegal abilities. Military mods run rampant in gang wars and territorial disputes, as well as fighting over modification stock.

One such gang are those who run under the Uchiha banner. A crime syndicate in Japan that runs tech all over the island nation, and even internationally when they can. Mods aren’t their only business, of course - extortion, kidnapping, gambling, prostitution, and smuggling of anything else Japan considers ‘undesireable’.

Overall...not very morally-upstanding characters. But in the end, they’re suppliers. The world has needs, and they want to be the best at providing. Because that...is the key to making big money.

But of course, being affiliated with a yakuza - being someone the law considers a target for elimination - means having to keep a step ahead of said law...and avoiding many conveniences the typical law-abiding person doesn’t have to think twice about.

...unless you pay off the cops.

The Uchiha are one of the largest Yakuza Japan has to offer, alongside those like the Senju. Like any gang, they have territory - safe zones, so long as they in turn keep paying the right people, just like the ones they extort and earn from.

So when Sasuke decides to keep up his protections for one Hyūga Hinata, he’s glad she happens to fall within said territory. While he can’t completely let down his guard, and it’s still wise to keep his face hidden with a hood, he’s not in nearly as much danger as he would be otherwise walking about in broad daylight.

“...so...you’re still determined to do this?”

“I thought I made that pretty clear,” Sasuke replies, giving the little Hyūga a glance. He keeps forgetting how short she is… “You saved my life. And my attempt to repay you got interrupted by you getting kidnapped by the people who _tried_ to kill me. Who are now going to likely keep fucking with you because they think you’re an Uchiha asset. I’m not out of debt with you yet. So yeah, you’re stuck with me, Hyūga. Or...you could give me something else to do. Up to you, really.”

Hinata heaves a sigh. “I really don’t w-want you to do this -”

“But you need me to. Look...your apartment and work happen to be in Uchiha territory. But that’s not a guarantee that you'll be safe. My father made up his mind: you’re not an asset, so he’s not going to spare anyone else to look after you. So if the Senju get ballsy enough, they wouldn’t have as many obstacles to come knocking. And given they know who you are, it’s a given they’ll know where you live, where you work...anything they want. So, you can keep complaining about having a bodyguard...but I’m probably the only thing keeping you from being scooped up by Tobirama again. And I don’t want that to happen, because I owe you. And letting you die isn’t exactly the way I like to settle my debts.”

She sighs, giving him a glance. “...I didn’t know y-yakuza were so...honorable.”

“We’re a business, in a lot of ways. If you don’t repay your debts, that’s bad form. We do shitty things. We kill people. We smuggle weapons. We steal. But we still know better than to betray someone who’s helped us...unless they betray us first. And I highly doubt you’re about to do that. So yeah, I’m here to help.” He gives her a look in return. “Or you could let me take care of your dad and his bullshit like I keep offering.”

That just earns another sigh, Hinata clearly fighting a weary smile. “Look...I appreciate your concern about how my f-father treats me. And maybe a part of you cares about how t-terrible his business is, morally. But I can’t _put out a hit_ on my father -”

“Hey, I never said I’d kill him. I can be persuasive without it getting _that_ ugly. Just get you your inheritance back. Make it so you don’t have to keep working in that shitty insurance office. Think about it.”

“I have,” she assures him dryly. “I can’t really help but do so given how o-often you bring it up. I don’t want or n-need that money. I...I’m doing okay. And that money comes from a rather shady practice -”

“Like the money you earn now isn’t shady as hell?”

She shoots him a look. “...my father’s company does a lot of good. It does it badly, but medical mods are still important. While I might not oppose a...change in leadership, or whatever, I don’t want the company to go under. They’ve made so many great discoveries in the medical mod field.”

“From what you told me, sounds to me like your cousin needs to be running the show. You and him might’ve had it rough when you were young, but he’s just as big a brain as your dad, if not better given what he accomplished. I bet he could do it,” Sasuke muses.

“...you’re probably right. But after my uncle died, and all the stock went to my father...he’s no longer an heir. My sister is still above him in line to inherit the company.”

“And what does she know about mods?”

“Not much...but she _is_ shrewd. I just worry that our father has molded her into another copy of himself and his practices while I’ve been gone. Hanabi is a _good_ person...but she’s always been our father’s favorite...and I worry what she might convince herself to do to k-keep his approval.”

Sasuke hums in reply. “...never thought I’d know someone with this kind of drama hanging over them.”

That makes her deadpan. “You’re just h-hearing about it...try living it.”

“No thanks. Being a syndicate leader’s son is bad enough. I’ll stick to what I know.”

After a pause, Hinata looks to him curiously. “...you don’t ever think about...doing something else?”

“Not sure I have any choice. Once you’re yakuza...there’s no really leaving it. And I don’t know anything else. Not sure I could ever do anything civilian. It’s just...not my style.”

“...I guess I understand.”

“Why’d you ask?”

“Oh, I don’t know...I guess I just know now how d-dangerous it all is. I’d hate for you to get hurt.”

He looks her over for a moment, expression unreadable. “...I’ve been hurt before. And I will be again. It’s just how things go. I made peace with it a long time ago. You don’t have to worry about me, Hyūga. Besides, you’ve already seen me half-dead.”

“That d-doesn’t mean I want to see it again!”

In spite of himself, Sasuke snickers. “You’re such a civi...it’s almost cute. The only women I’m really used to dealing with at all much are my mother and the doc...and neither of them are like you. It’s kinda...refreshing.”

Hinata’s cheeks puff a bit with a pout. “Do you _want_ me to be like them?”

“Nah...you’re good the way you are, Hyūga. I love my mom, and the doc’s all right. But you’ve got your own charm. You’re a civi, and you should stay that way. Though I guess you’ve gotten a taste or two of yakuza life, haven’t you?”

“...guess I have…”

“...well, it won’t be happening again if I have anything to say about it. Remember, you’ve got priority on my comm mod. Anything happens, you just let me know, and I’ll be there.”

“...thank you, Sasuke-san. I know I g-give you a hard time, but...I really _do_ appreciate what you’re doing for me. I just wish it wasn’t n-necessary.”

“Well...once we finish off the Senju - whenever that’ll be - then you won’t have to worry, right? Just hold tight until then.” Letting his HUD come to life, he glances to the time. “...well, I better report home for a bit to see if I’m needed for any jobs. Try to stay home and safe until then, all right?”

“Okay…”

“Don’t take any unnecessary risks.”

“I won’t…”

After a considering pause, he ruffles her hair, earning a sound of indignation. “Later, Hyūga.”

Doing her best to flatten her hair, Hinata watches him go. It’s so...odd. Just...talking to someone like him. Being aware of what he and people like him do. And yet...she enjoys his company. She…

...well, for now, she’d best huddle up at home until he gets back. Hinata’s always been a bit of a turtle, anyway...it’s not like she has many friends, or family to visit.

So for now...time to binge watch a show and get some takeout.

**Author's Note:**

> More cyberpunk AU cuz...I really like it =w= And it fit best with the prompt after struggling to think, lol - not much really...happened? But we got more interaction between them, and some commentary about their roles in their society.
> 
> I'd say more, but I am WIPED and the next few days are going to be VERY busy, so...I'd best call it a night. Thanks for reading~


End file.
